The present disclosure generally relates to woodworking planes.
Woodworking planes have long been used to smooth the wood surface of a work piece. Such planes work when a woodworker pushes or pulls the plane across the wood surface. This allows a sharp blade of the plane to engage the wood surface and shear off a thin layer of wood, thereby smoothing the wood surface. The plane usually includes a plane body or blade holder, and a plane blade slightly protruding through an opening in the bottom surface of the plane body.
The plane blade may occasionally need to be adjusted, either longitudinally to control a cutting or planing depth, or angularly to adjust an angle of the blade relative to a bottom surface of the plane body (the cutting edge is typically maintained desirably along a line that is parallel to the bottom surface of the plane). The present disclosure provides a plane with an improved construction for enabling longitudinal and/or lateral adjustment of the plane blade.